Flora Heartfilia
Flora Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit mage,A member of Fairy Tail guild,and aslo Main Protagonist in Fairy Tail OC Story Appearance Flora has Beautiful and Shiny long Blonde hair goes to Her waist,she also has a Pretty Blue eyes,she always uses headbands with many variety colours Personality At first,she is a Quiet and don't talk much,but when you get along with Her,she is Friendly,and sometimes Emotical because someone make her angry,she is also Kind,Elegant and Cheerful History She's a Princess from Heartfilia Kingdom,and soon,she go traveling as Mage,she go to Hargeon Town for searching Guild,and then she know a Great Guild named Fairy Tail,and she meet someone and say they can make Flora go to the Guild,and then,Flora being an Official Fairy Tail Guild Member,she lives on Apartement in Strawberry Street at Magnolia Town,soon she moves to Fairy Hills Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō):'Flora practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World using Keys of their respective Gates. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks.Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. Each Gold Key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. *'Force Gate Closure:Flora is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close, forcing them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons': Flora also has the unique ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit, summoning all of her Gold Keys and all of her Silver Keys at once. *'Force Gate Open:'Flora can use other people keys to Open their gate,this is First used in Eida Arc,when she's mad at Leon,and doesn't appeared when Ellie open her Key Unison Raid (lit. Fusion Magic)(合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド) Gattai Mahō (Yunizon Reido)):'''A spell which allows two Mages with similar types of Magic to unite their Magical powers into one strong attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives to trying to achieve it, but without success. However,Flora and Lala succeeded on their first try. '''Uranometria ((ウラノ・メトリア Urano Meteoria)): A powerful spell she used with the help of Hibiki Laytis and Lucy Heartfilia. Flora called upon the power of the stars to defeat Foes,whenever when she after using this spell she'll faint and forget what happen before Expert Melee Combatant: Flora possesses some skill in melee combat. Despite not being often shown, in addition to her Magic, she is efficient in using a whip and her kicks. She used her normal whip against many enemies for different purposes until she loses it. It was soon replaced when Virgo gave her a whip from the Celestial Spirit World, the Fleuve d'étoiles , which has the rope section composed of water. *'Flora Kick:' A so called "final attack" where Flora simply kicks her opponents. Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit keys. Gold Keys: *'Pisces:'summons the Mermaid,Pisces *'Virgo:'summons the Maiden,Virgo Silver Keys: *'Pegasus:'summons the Magical Horse,Pegasus *'Usagi:'summons the Magical Bunny,Usagi(Bunny) *'Leo Minor:'summons the Little Lion,Leo Minor *'Auriga:'summons the Little Female Goat *'Lynx:'summons the Wild Cat,Lynx Amethyst and Topaz Key: *'Flos:'summons the Flower Fairy,Flos *'Aphrodite:'summons the Love Goddess,Aphrodite *'Serenity:'summons the Moon Goddess,Serenity *'Phoena:'summons the Phoenix Goddess,Phoena *'Serafina:'summons the Fire Fairy,Serafina *'Mizuki:'summons the Water Fairy,Mizuki *'Cresselia:'summons the Good Dream Goddess,Cresselia Hope Key: *'Hope:'summons the Hope Goddess,Hope Wind Key: *'Wendy:'summons the Wind Elemental Goddess,Wendy Insect Key: *'Beautifly:'summons the Butterfly,Beautifly Angel Key: *'Seraphic:'summons the Angel,Seraphic Normal Whip:'''It is a basic kind of whip that ends with a heart-like cracker,she loses it after a fight with Ninja in Rinka Arc ''Fleuve d'étoiles (エトワールフルーグ 星の大河''Etowāru Furūgu''): The French for "River of Stars", this is an extending whip, which she got from Virgo. It comes from the Celestial World and is an extending whip from the constellation of Eridanus, the River. '''''Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Flora, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allow her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. They allowed her to read a full book, in only a few minutes ''Complete Transformation Box:This is the Box Flora used to Disguising and Changing Clothes,the last time she used is when Fairy Hills welcoming party,she use this for Crossdressing from fans,but,many Girls like Her,and then,she use it to Ellie to change her clothes,however,Ellie's Clothes changed into a Sexy Bikini Clothes,making Ellie embrassed 'Heavenly Slash:This is a Sword Flora usually use for Battle,she buy it from a Magic Shop in Magnolia,this sword is an Angelic Type *'Heavenly Attack:'Flora can attack Foe with just one slash *'Heavenly Speed:'This is a more powerful attack from Heavenly Slash,She can attack Foe,fastly,and just with one slash *'Heavenly Block:'Flora can block Attacks,or stop Battling People with this ''Amethyst Jewels:whenever she's a mage,she collects many Magical Amethyst *'Amethyst:'this is her first Amethyst,the power it's have is unknown *'Angelic Amethyst *'Healer Amethyst' *'Sun Amethyst' *'Light Amethyst'